


Не в порядке

by Korolevich_Elisei



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 18:25:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3299486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korolevich_Elisei/pseuds/Korolevich_Elisei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Такое уже было, - думает Кирэн, - он уже пропадал на несколько дней и не давал о себе знать. И всё было нормально. С ним всё хорошо». Уокер шагает по мосту в сторону своего дома, походка его всё так же нелепа, ноги верны не до конца, и в глубине души он понимает, что ничего не в порядке. В последний раз, когда Саймон исчезал, его пытались натравить на людей, как бешеного пса, он чуть не убил своего отца, и собственная сестра собиралась его пристрелить. И Эмми умерла. Нихера не в порядке.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Не в порядке

**Author's Note:**

> Буги стыдно.

Пробив пасмурное небо, ворон расправляет крепкие крылья и устремляется в долину, в заросли путаной полевой травы. Кирэн наблюдает за его полётом с вниманием человека, у которого есть время, ему некуда торопиться, границы для него - для таких, как он, надо помнить, - всё ещё закрыты, и никто ещё не написал руководство к тому, что делать с загробной жизнью, которая - вот подстава - оказалась весьма похожа на предыдущую. Если уж на то пошло, то и к предыдущей руководства не было. Но Кирэну не нравится разделять своё существование на «до» и «после». 

Ветер ласково треплет не растущие волосы, белесые глаза неотрывно следуют за чёрной птицей, пока та не ныряет вниз, растопырив острые когти, о которых не спето ещё ни одной песни. Кирэн уверен, что там, в траве, только что смертью храбрых пала отважная полевая мышь. «Закопай её поглубже», - думает он. 

Серые облака неспешно плывут над головой, из них не прольётся ни дождь, ни свет солнца, и у кого-там там невероятно тонкое чувство юмора, раз мёртвые восстали именно в Англии. Вся страна как огромное кладбище у протестантской церкви, старые камни, сгнившая трава и венки кое-где - подарки для тех, кому нет дела. Жаль, что все язычники уже сгнили в этой плодородной, заливаемой дождём и тоской земле, вот бы они порадовались. 

Кирэн смотрит вдаль, на знакомые с детства горы, на их вершины, скрытые в тумане, и на секунду это помогает ему забыть, что он - частично - мёртв, что его руки в карманах толстовки серы, как то небо, и что человек, не мигая глядевший сегодня утром на него из зеркала, это он сам. Раньше Кирэн - завешивавший зеркала, спавший в линзах, изводивший по банке мусса в неделю - упорно забывал, что он не жив. Теперь он забывает, что он не мёртв. 

Деревянный забор пастбища - эта условная преграда, - едва ли удобен, но Уокер забирается на него и садится лицом к далёкой станции. Саймон должен был прийти десять минут назад, но его всё нет и нет, и это самую малость беспокоит. Но Кирэн чуть сдвигает идеально очерченные свои брови и ждёт. У него, в конце концов, есть вечность, так почему бы не подождать. 

\- Не давайте святыни псам и не бросайте жемчуга вашего перед свиньями, чтобы они не попрали его ногами своими, - говорит Зои, дёргая верёвки, и Саймон удивляется, как так вышло, что он раньше не замечал, что она ебанутая. - Убийцу можно простить, но нельзя простить предателя, - продолжает Зои, и теперь Монро видит её глаза, всё её скрытое маской лицо. - А ты передал нас, Саймон, ты предал всех восставших и Неживого Пророка. Нет тебе прощения. 

Узлы знатные, верёвок много, и ведь она это серьезно. Зои зла, полна праведного гнева и готова на всё. Ещё одна женщина, обиженная тем, что он её не полюбил. Да что ж такое. 

В подвале темно и пыльно, и тусклый свет прорывается сквозь грязное оконце. Саймон поджимает губы и качает головой, будто пьяный - зомби ты или нет, а удар по затылку бесследно не проходит. 

\- Похоже, вышло какое-то недоразумение, - тянет Монро, домиком подымая брови; он как умер, так вечно будто не отошёл от прихода. - Я вроде не извинялся. 

Шипение и угрозы обрушиваются со всех сторон, Саймон в недоумении хмурится и кидает косые взгляды - людей здесь оказывается больше, чем он полагал, и не то чтобы смерть учит не бояться. 

\- Язви, сколько хочешь, но тебе не уйти от наказания, - Зои хватает его за подбородок, угроза в голосе вполне убедительна - как и положено одержимым. - Ты получишь то, что заслужил, предатель. 

Так близко Саймон может разглядеть все вены её зеленоватой кожи под гримом, забитые поры и контур вставленных в мёртвые глаза линз. Странно, что Кирэн маскируется аккуратней. Маскировался. 

\- А ты, - говорит Саймон, - стало быть, следующая в очереди? 

По затылку снова бьют - теперь ладонью. И это армия воскресших. 

\- Что ты мелешь, - Брайн появляется в поле зрения, и Саймон сразу понимает, что и этот парень его ненавидит. 

\- Я - самая верная последовательница Пророка, избранная, чтобы вершить правосудие, я... 

\- Предательница, - заканчивает Саймон равнодушно, и теперь, когда голова его перестала раскалываться, он похож на самого себя - прошедшего через смерть апостола. - Ты ведь предаёшь себя, Зои, свою суть, когда наносишь этот грим, прячешь глаза. Ты стыдишься себя? Зачем тебе притворяться живой? Не этому я тебя учил. 

Саймон смотрит на Зои, в глазах его те же самые вопросы и ещё один главный, и как бы она ни старалась, свою первую реакцию ей скрыть не удаётся - растерянность и страх. 

\- Ты, похоже, сам забыл всё, что знал, - бросает Зои, храбрится, что ни говори, а чувство превосходства способно заменить всё остальное. - Это просто маскировка, на время. 

Монро поджимает губы и качает головой, будто соболезнует тому, чего она ещё не осознала. 

\- Для тебя, - говорит он, - это навсегда. 

Все до единого в этом подвале мертвы. Кровь в их жилах стоит сгустком чёрной жижи, кожа их бесчувственная не способна ощутить ветер. Они уже жили, они уже умирали и будто бы всё знают. Но все они боятся Саймона. Саймон Монро - один из тринадцати апостолов, он избранный, любимец Пророка, он - прошедший все пути одним из первых, он тот, кто пришёл учить их и направлять. Саймон Монро привязан к стулу в тёмном подвале, окружён со всех сторон и спокоен, как если бы сидел у себя в гостиной и читал одну из простеньких проповедей. 

И они боятся его и сами не знают, почему. 

\- Не слушайте его, - говорит Зои торжественно, так и не донеся руку до своего лица. - Он предатель, он на их стороне. Теперь он наш враг. 

\- Чья это сторона - «их»? - Саймон вскидывает брови, ему действительно любопытно. Но ответ он не получает. Зои входит во вкус, лопочет что-то весьма воодушевляющее, и если вакансия тринадцатого апостола открыта, то Саймон даже догадывается, кто займёт её вместо него. 

На самом деле, он ожидал этого. Ещё когда пуля только входила в его тело, Саймон уже знал, что ему придётся расплачиваться. Но он не думал, что это будет так скоро, и что лаять и кусаться будут вот эти самые люди, которых он лично пытался вытащить из того непроглядного болота, в котором они увязли. Люди, евшие с ним за одним столом, сидевшие у одного с ним костра. Они были... Просто люди. Потерянные, по-прежнему никому не нужные, чей-то ходячий кошмар и ужас, а на самом деле слабые и перепуганные до обычной своей полусмерти. 

Саймон помнит двенадцатый час двенадцатого дня двенадцатого месяца, когда всем, на что они оказались способны, было вырядиться в клоунские тряпки и пойти скандировать «Восстань» на пустом кладбище - пока их не погнала оттуда девчонка с пистолетом. В некоторой степени это было даже забавно, но, серьёзно, неужели слова пророков и апостолов всегда понимали так превратно? 

Вера, самое величественное и дорогое, что может быть у человека, оказалась такой странной штукой. Саймон не может понять, куда же делась его собственная, такая преданная и такая сильная, что заставила его взять в руки резак. Монро жмурится, будто пытаясь прогнать образ из головы: аккуратно сложенный костюм, в котором его хоронили, весь в следах земли и пятнах крови - не его крови, чужой, и крови его матери, наверное, тоже. Кровь Кирэна тоже могла бы быть на нём. 

Люди ненавидят их и боятся, но разве не было восстание похожим на второе рождение - попытка пробиться к свету и жизни, сквозь слои влажной почвы, сквозь плоть и кровь. Кровь тех, кто любил их. 

Их боялись, в них стреляли, разделывали и сжигали, а они шатались по свету и кричали, кричали, и кричали, чтобы хоть кто-то помог им, ушедшим из земного ада и вернувшимся туда. Холодной, дождливой ночью. 

Саймон смотрит на узкое грязное окно, из которого едва пробивается дневной свет, и пытается вспомнить, каково это - верить словам Неживого Пророка, быть убеждённым, что следуешь великой цели, знать, что ты избранный. Кажется, его полумёртвое тело не хранит подобные чувства так долго. Потому что всё, что приходит Саймону в голову - Кирэн. Кирэн, Кирэн, Кирэн, Кирэн - на одной ноте, заевшей пластинкой, за каждой его мыслью, с каждым действием. Только Кирэн, Кирэн, Кирэн. Будто он свихнулся, помешался на нём. Кирэн Уокер - первый восставший, мальчик с перерезанными запястьями, глазами умершего оленя и ресницами такими длинными и острыми, что о них, кажется, можно порезаться. Кирэн Уокер, который никому не желает навредить, который ничего не боится и пытается жить с тем, что убил с десяток невинных людей. Кирэн Уокер, который целует его - сам - так же легко и естественно, как не дышит, который знает только одну веру - в самого себя. Кирэн Уокер, который не прочёл Саймону ни одной проповеди, но обратил его в эту свою веру. Голоса пробиваются в сознание Саймона будто из-под воды, Зои указывает на него пальцем, доказывает что-то, а Монро улыбается, вспоминая полный негодования голос за обеденным столом, и отважное требование - позволить им жить так, как хочется. Просто позволить жить. Это их право. 

«Какие они все глупые», - думает Саймон, глядя на выстеленный досками пол. Кирэн уже ждёт его, наверное, они собирались прогуляться до дальних холмов. Он ждёт и никак не дождётся, и Саймон волнуется об этом больше, чем о верёвках, связывающих его. 

Где здесь, интересно, дверь? 

Саймон расправляет вечно сутулые плечи и окидывает взглядом подвал. Он откровенно устал слушать бессмысленный трёп - всю эту возвышенную чушь, уже не действующую на него, - и его не заботит, что он перебивает Брайна на полуслове. 

\- Поделитесь, что ли, - начинает он, - что велел Пророк сделать с предателем? Я пропустил последнее послание. 

Немёртвые замолкают, и все взгляды вновь устремляются к нему, наверное, по привычке - ещё неделю назад они могли бы играть в «Саймон говорит». Они колеблются, ведь их вера впервые потребовала от них отдачи. Подумать только, Саймон ведь когда-то даже не сомневался. Он пытался справиться со своими чувствами, с непониманием и гневом, но был уверен, что убьёт Кирэна. Потому что это было тем, во что он верил. А они колеблются. 

\- Сказать тебе? - Зои щурит свои когда-то голубые глаза, наслаждаться властью, Брайн смотрит то на неё, то на Хелен и Генри, Роб, этот смешной пацан, растерянно кусает ногти. 

А потом Зои протягивает руку, и Брайн (когда они успели так сдружиться?) вкладывает в её ладонь маленький синий бутылёк. 

\- Может, сам догадаешься? - спрашивает Зои. 

Монро молча смотрит на бутылёк в её руке. На то, как сыпется порошок внутри, когда она вертит склянку пальцами. Есть в этом что-то завораживающее, по-плохому завораживающее, как бурлящие жидкости в химической лаборатории, как движение тени ночью в светлом пятне окна на полу. Голубое забвение. Саймону всегда было интересно принять эту хрень. Он же наркоман, в конце концов. 

\- Неживой Пророк сказал нам, что у тебя теперь новая вера, - вздыхает Зои и сжимает кулак. - Ты изменник. И мы, собравшиеся здесь, накажем тебя. 

Горькая складка у губ у Саймона словно с рождения, с первого, старого, и теперь она врезается в его кожу ещё глубже. 

\- И как же? - спрашивает он, на самом деле не слишком желая услышать ответ. 

\- Сделаем так, что ты её уничтожишь. 

«Они не могут знать», - думает Монро, пока паника - очень живая, даже слишком - резко перекручивает его не работающие внутренности. Они не могут знать. 

Но могут догадываться. _Он_ – Пророк - мог догадаться. 

Зои смотрит Саймону в лицо и скромно, смущённо даже улыбается. И только теперь он осознаёт всю серьёзность ситуации. 

«Такое уже было, - думает Кирэн, - он уже пропадал на несколько дней и не давал о себе знать. И всё было нормально. С ним всё хорошо». Уокер шагает по мосту в сторону своего дома, походка его всё так же нелепа, ноги верны не до конца, и в глубине души он понимает, что ничего не в порядке. В последний раз, когда Саймон исчезал, его пытались натравить на людей, как бешеного пса, он чуть не убил своего отца, и собственная сестра собиралась его пристрелить. И Эмми умерла. 

Кирэн думает, что у него паранойя - в Роартоне на неё с некоторых пор мода, - но не может перестать волноваться. И шаг его становится всё быстрее. 

Нихера не в порядке. 

Гэри едет навстречу, всё, на что он годен, это стрельба, и не удивительно, что он так цепляется за свой старый джип - своеобразное право на почёт. Мотор ревёт, засохшая грязь под колёсами превращается в пыль. Кирэну нет до него дела, солдат забывают быстро, солдат чужой армии ещё быстрее, но он в принципе готов, когда машина останавливается, и Гэри кричит в открытое окно: 

\- Куда спешишь, гниляк? 

Никак не успокоится, ничему его жизнь не учит. 

Прошлый Кирэн не остановился бы, но воскресшие тоже взрослеют. Поэтому он закатывает глаза и делает приставной шаг, поворачиваясь к Кинделу. 

\- Хочешь подвезти? - спрашивает он, и глупая ухмылка Гэри вполне ожидаема. 

\- Да щас, - фыркает он. - Все зомбяки только в багажник, Уокер. Тем более, ты забыл накраситься, пацан. 

Это очень грубо. Кирэн так устал от их грубости и наглости, от того, что Гэри и все остальные думают, будто после смерти они перестали быть людьми. В конце концов, его всё ещё сложно убить. 

\- Ладно, - думает Кирэн, произносит вслух. И от его глаз не укрывается, как напрягается Гэри, когда он идёт к его машине. От мёртвенно-белых, страшных глаз. 

Ботинки безнадёжны, здравствуй, дождливая Англия, и расстояние сокращается быстро, пока Уокер не подходит к машине и не кладёт рук на опущенное окно. 

\- Ты охренел, что ли? - говорит Киндел, голос его, переполненный злобы, вдруг становится хриплым. - А ну, отошёл, три шага назад. 

Кирэн не двигается. 

Если бы у Гэри был пистолет, он бы уже его достал. Если бы у него была хотя бы отвертка, он бы сжал её рукоять и воткнул Уокеру в глаз. Но Гэри беззащитен, он никогда не рвал чужую плоть голыми руками, и всё, что он может - это отодвинуться как можно дальше. Стекла нет, преграды нет, Кирэн смотрит на него, ресницы белы его, будто посыпанные инеем, и сероватая кожа так до ужаса естественна на фоне тусклого города. 

В действительности, Гэри и остальные считают, что больные синдромом частичной смерти перестали быть людьми после того, как убивали других людей. И ничто не способно убедить их в обратном. Они слишком часто ходят на кладбище. 

\- Давай, - говорит Кирэн, - скажи это. Скажи, как много ты можешь сделать с такими, как я. 

\- Отойди от машины, гниляк, - цедит Гэри, и, боже, как же он его ненавидит и боится. 

Кирэн вдруг понимает, как же они все его боятся. 

\- С чего бы это, Гэри? Ты же сам меня позвал. 

\- Знай своё место, пацан. Пока я тебе башку не снёс. 

\- Чем, интересно? - Кирэн вскидывает брови. - Нечем. И голубого забвения, я полагаю, у тебя больше нет. Другие угрозы в голову не приходят? 

\- Ты, кусок мертвечины... - Гэри не находит слов, не находит сил, чтобы выразить всё, что думает и чувствует, и у него даже нет пинты, чтобы залить этот кипящий ужас пивом. Уокеру его почти жаль. После того, что случилось на кладбище - почти. 

\- Знаешь, я тебя понимаю, - говорит он, говорит искренне, и это, наверное, бесит Гэри больше все. Он отводит руку назад в коротком замахе, и Кирэн пытается вспомнить, как ощущается удар в лицо. 

\- Кирэн, мальчик, у тебя всё в порядке? Гэри? 

О, эти милые маленькие городки. Невозможно побыть с кем-то наедине. 

Миссис Фурнес скептически выгибает бровь, она стоит позади Кирэна, на тротуаре, и почему-то сумка в её старческой руке выглядит смертельным оружием. 

\- Всё замечательно, - кричит Кирэн через плечо и снова поворачивается к Гэри. - Я только хотел спросить у Мистера Киндела, не видел ли он Саймона сегодня. 

\- Да ну, - хмыкает Миссис Фурнес, как раз так, как больше всего бесит её невестку. - И что же? 

Целых два мертвяка без грима, как в фильме ужасов или даже в ночном кошмаре, наверное, для Гэри это слишком. Он сильный и жестокий - достаточно, чтобы разделать и закопать чьего-то сына,- но не настолько храбрый, каким хочет казаться. Короткая война со смертью не успела выжрать из него всё человеческое, страх остался. 

Рука его опускается на рычаг коробки передач, он сцепляет зубы, держится из последних сил и качает головой. 

\- Не видел. 

\- Жаль, - говорит Кирэн. Он уверен, что нога Гэри уже на педали газа. - Но спасибо за помощь. 

Уокер продолжает смотреть ему в глаза, в перекосившееся лицо, даже когда отходит назад, и это не угроза вовсе, а знак. Кирэн умирал уже, убивал, видел, как убивали, и он сыт этим по горло. 

\- Странный ты малец, - замечает старуха, когда машина Киндела исчезает в столбе пыли. - Симпатичный, но странный. 

\- Вы мне льстите, Миссис Фурнес, - Кирен улыбается, улыбка его искренняя всегда клонится в сторону, и это то, что связывает его-живое и его-мёртвое отражения. 

\- Зови меня Конни, - отвечает старуха, и чем-то смахивает на престарелую графиню из романов Джейн Остин. А затем протягивает Кирэну сложенный вдвое тетрадный лист. - Какой-то мальчуган, Роб, просил меня передать тебе это. Вы, ребята, даже после смерти страдаете ерундой. 

Они выводят Саймона в коридор, связывают снова по рукам и ногам и ставят на колени. Ещё чуть-чуть, и он будет похож на мусульманина, читающего намаз. Разве что те накрывают голову и ноги, а его раздевают - распарывают канцелярским ножом свитер. В процессе Саймон замечает, как дрожат у Брайна руки, и тихо усмехается. Из каких бы воскресших ни делали террористов, никому в Роартоне в их ряды не вступить. 

Свитер и рубашка свисают теперь с него тряпками, будто не завязанная смирительная рубаха. Саймон знает, что они там видят - его белую, разрезанную на две части спину, толстый хребет позвонков и чёрное, мёртвое мясо. Наверное, они считают, что будет гораздо действеннее, если засыпать порошок туда. Интересно, осознают ли они, что могут мыслить и жить, как жили, только благодаря ему? Потому что он, Саймон Монро, открыл когда-то глаза и смог произнести несколько слов. Потому что он согласился на то, чтобы через него пропускали ток, чтобы его топили, кормили и кололи. Чтобы его использовали, как подопытную мышь. Понимают? Вряд ли. Он почти никому не говорил. Не для них ведь он это тогда терпел. 

\- Что, ещё не начинаем? - интересуется Монро лениво. Он смотрит по сторонам, как запутавшийся в сетях зверь, считает людей, считает минуты, и не понимает, чего они ждут. 

Зои стоит у приоткрытой двери, всего в шаге от него, и меньше всего ей идёт роль маршала победы. 

\- Ты бы лучше не провоцировал нас, парень, - говорит Брайн. Кажется, он почти сожалеет. 

Дверь старая, ссохшаяся, видны дыры от вбитых когда-то досок. Старый заброшенный дом, где-то здесь, наверное, тоже есть следы крови. Саймон смотрит на полоску света, пробивающуюся снаружи, и думает, справится ли он. Он смотрит и смотрит и смотрит, будто может увидеть, что там за ней, и вспоминает лицо Кирэна, перепачканный в чёрной жиже рот, и большие испуганные глаза. Тогда с него можно было рисовать иконы. Саймон обязательно купил бы одну. Иногда он думает, что променял свою веру на совершенно другого Бога. И теперь он боится за него, боится так, что тело немеет от ужаса. 

Саймон Монро убил свою мать и он не уверен, что сможет остановиться, когда ему дадут ту голубую дрянь. И этот страх - единственное, что заставляет его сказать: 

\- Вы не должны этого делать. Вы знаете, что это неправильно, и если вы не хотите, вы не обязаны. Что бы Пророк вам ни сказал. 

Все они слышат его, и Монро ощущает, как шатается эта башня, что они наскоро возвели. Брайн и Хелен переглядываются и прячут глаза, они ничего не говорят даже друг другу, но да, они знают, что это неправильно. Никто не предупреждал их о насилии, когда убеждал, что они - особенные. 

\- Вы что, серьезно? - Зои оборачивается, смотрит на них с праведным негодованием, и ведь она - фундамент той самой башни. Монро не ошибся в ней тогда, на их маленьких собраниях, и очень теперь об этом жалеет. - Да вслушайтесь, что он несёт, он же предатель! Соберитесь! 

Она подходит к нему, уверенная в своём превосходстве, и голос её полон искренней жалости: 

\- Вот именно поэтому, Саймон, из-за того, что ты смеешь говорить, ты и связан. А мы нет. И мы не пойдём по тому же пути, мы верим Пророку. Он приведёт нас в лучший мир. 

Саймон Монро никогда не был особенно совестливым, он выжег совесть из своей картины мира вместе с венами. Но он с радостью покаялся бы, перед какими угодно богами, лишь бы не услышать следующих слов: 

\- Уокер здесь. Открывайте дверь. 

Полоса света ширится, вспыхивает, режа глаза, и всё, что Саймон может, это кричать, чтобы Кирэн убирался к чёртовой матери. И он кричит, в кляп, свёрнутый из куска его же свитера. 

Пить из этих огромных бутылок всегда было неудобно, но последние лет пять показали Джем, что есть вещи гораздо хуже, так что она не жалуется. Ветер треплет её чёлку, волосы лезут в глаза, и Джем убирает их совершенно неосознанным, автоматическим движением. Когда-то она так же заряжала револьвер. Серое полотно туч медленно разрывается, расходится, как мокрая бумага, и пробивающийся солнечный свет слепит ей глаза. Джем щурится и бросается взгляд в том направлении, где минут десять назад исчез её старший полумёртвый брат. Её старший брат, который никогда не будет больше выглядеть иначе, чем на восемнадцать. Её любимый старший брат. 

\- Мне нужна твоя помощь, - сказал он ей, он был серьёзней некуда, собранный и натянутый, как струна, и как она могла отказать? 

Джемайма не помнит, был ли Кирэн таким сильным раньше, до того, как "ушёл", но теперь он кажется ей кем-то другим. Кирэн улыбается всё так же, притворяется, что ест - глупость какая, - и он всё такой же хороший. Очень хороший и добрый. И она так любит его. Но иногда ей кажется, что Кирэн - как очень мощный магнит, или электростанция, или просто нечто, с каждым днём становящееся всё сильнее, распространяющее свою энергию невидимыми волнами. Эта энергия в нём теперь вместо живого тепла и, как тепло, притягивает других. 

Он ничего теперь не боится. В отличие от неё. 

Джем делает ещё один глоток и с тихим выдохом подставляет лицо солнцу. За спиной её, в земле, среди раскуроченных досок зияет выкопанный когда-то Биллом погреб. Несколько деревянных ящиков вскрыты старым ржавеньким ломом, и солома торчит во все стороны. В последнем, открытом, блестит на солнце пара пистолетов и граната - Билл, что ни говори, был запасливым человеком, умел делать заначки. И он доверял Джем. 

\- Не иди за мной, - сказал Кирен, как и следует заботливому старшему брату. Лицо его серьёзное было не бледнее, чем обычно, и от того почему-то страшнее. - Что бы ни случилось, не иди. 

«Ещё пять минут», - думает Джемайма. Её брат не очень быстро бегает. 

Кирэн Уокер никогда не был поклонником вестернов, он ведь чистокровный англичанин, в конце концов, но Стив Уокер слишком сильно заботился об его безопасности, и, кроме тридцати кругов монополии, Кирэну пришлось пройти и через все записанные на диски фильмы с Клинтом Иствудом. И теперь вся эта ситуация очень сильно напоминает Кирэну не самый хороший итальянский вестерн. 

Немёртвые стоят на крыльце, плотной отважной стеной, и за их спинами ничего не видно. Окна старого дома заколочены, ветер гонит сухую траву и пыль в поле, и если Роартону когда-нибудь понадобится новое кладбище - ещё одно, - то построят его здесь. 

Кирэн ничего не понимает, он перестал удивлять чему-либо примерно тогда же, когда восстал, и он откровенно устал от глупости, что творят люди вокруг него. Они всё воюют, собачатся, портят друг другу жизнь и никак не хотят ею - такой короткой или такой длинной - насладиться. Но он всё же морщится и спрашивает, достаточно громко, чтобы было слышно через разделяющие их двадцать метров: 

\- Что за цирк вы тут устроили? 

Стоящие на крыльце переглядываются, немного растерянно и бестолково, пока один из них, мальчишка, не задирает голову и не кричит в ответ: 

\- Не с такими словами ты должен к нам обращаться! 

Кирэн вскидывает брови. 

\- Ну, извините, что испортил вам атмосферу. 

Слышится глухой звук удара, стена немёртвых дрожит и снова вытягивается. 

\- Ты ведь пришёл за Саймоном, Уокер? - спрашивает девушка со светлыми волосами, и вид у неё как у борца за свободу. Кирэн уверен, что уже видел её раньше. Не такую загорелую. 

\- Вроде как да, - Кирэн передёргивает плечами. - Если он здесь. 

\- Он в доме, - отвечают ему. Кто-то нервно оглядывается, стена опять дрожит. 

\- Тогда я захожу? - конечно, ничего не будет так просто, никогда не бывает, но он должен был спросить. 

\- Он сам выйдет к тебе, - обещает девушка, и не то чтобы это звучало хорошо. Не когда она вот так пучит свои голубые глазища. 

Очень дешёвый вестерн. У них в Роартоне вся жизнь теперь как дешёвый вестерн. Люди судят друг друга без законов, отцы убивают сыновей, чужаки приходят и всаживают нож в твоих друзей, а ты вроде как ничего не можешь, ты бесправный, дефектный, и тебя надо отправить обратно в Норфолк. 

Кирэн поджимает губы и начинает идти вперёд. Примерно тогда же Саймон всё-таки освобождает руки, и стена неживых рассыпается. 

\- Держите его! - кричит Зои, но явно переоценивает свои возможности. 

Когда-то Саймон мог задушить Гэри голыми руками, и, что бы там ни было раньше, он не боится кого-нибудь поранить. Кого-нибудь, кроме Кирэна - Хелен, и Брайн, и Зои и все остальные быстро это понимают. Монро выплевывает кляп, опирается на руки и точным ударом связанных ног сшибает немёртвых, как кегли. Те сыпется с крыльца с криком, бросаются в стороны. Саймон очень сильный, этого не видно под мешковатой одеждой, не скажешь по сутулым плечам, но заметно, когда он разрывает руками верёвки и сбрасывает разрезанную одежду. Брайн вскакивает, бьёт его кулаком в лицо, наверное, при жизни он был рассудительным и не был трусом, но Саймон отмахивается от него, как от мухи, и Брайн летит через перила, в сухую траву. 

\- Стой там! - Монро вскидывает руку, и палец его указывает прямо на Кирэна, нацеленный ему в грудь, где не бьётся сердце. Лицо у Саймона сосредоточенное и хмурое, плечи, такие белые на солнце, вытягиваются в линию, и он, наверное, слишком красивый для испуганного по уши влюблённого дурака. Кирэн его не слушает. Потому что Роб набрасывается на Саймона со спины и валит на крыльцо. Врагов тоже иногда надо пересчитывать. 

\- Руки, держите ему руки! - слышит Кирэн и теперь останавливается. 

Толпа немёртвых снова наваливается на Саймона, они принимают его ноги к полу, растягивают в сторону руки, и он был бы похож на распятого Христа, если бы не Зои, старательно пытающаяся открыть ему рот и зажать нос. 

Отбиваясь, Монро думает, что потом обязательно зароет эту суку в ту могилу, из которой она выползла. 

На самом деле, это страшно. Так страшно, что Кирэн едва не бросается к Саймону на выручку. Но не таков был план. Кирэн Уокер устал от бесплотной борьбы. 

\- Эй, - громко кричит он, очень громко, и достаёт из кармана толстовки гранату. Та тяжёлая и невероятно реальная, ему, миротворцу, совсем не идёт. 

Но Кирэн всё равно выдёргивает чеку. Он запомнил из фильмов, что просто угроз недостаточно. 

Немёртвые обращают к нему перекошенные испугом и злостью лица, так, будто он помешал им, будто они о нём забыли - они ведь так сосредоточены на своём деле. Сосредоточены на том, чтобы затолкать Саймону в глотку голубое забвение. 

Кирэн замахивается и кидает гранату. Он давно заметил, что, воскреснув, стал не намного, но сильнее. 

Металл блестит на солнце. Уходит несколько секунд, чтобы понять, что же это такое. Может, они помнят с тех пор, как шатались обезумевшие по городам, может, видели в кино. Каждый из людей на крыльце уже умирал. И больше они не хотят. 

Зои бежит первой. Брайн - за ней, верным псом. Они бегут от крыльца, спотыкаются и падают в траву, снова бегут, прикрывая руками голову. Только Кирэн бежит к дому. Он несётся так быстро, как может, и не отводит взгляда от распластавшегося на полу Саймона. Кирэн не Бог, но для Монро он постарается. 

Граната со свистом проносится в воздухе, выбивает узорное стекло в полуоткрытой двери, со стуком катится по деревянному полу. И не взрывается. Потому что учебная. 

\- Ты в порядке, ты в порядке, скажи, что ты в порядке, - повторяет Кирэн, падая на колени, старое дерево занозами врезается в ткань его брюк. Он берёт лицо Саймона в ладони, хлопает по щекам. Синяя баночка тихо катится прочь, просыпая остатки порошка. - Ну, Саймон... 

Кирэн мало во что верит, ни во что, вообще-то, так что и не знает, кого просить. Как ни посмотри, а с того света их выкинули. 

\- Пожалуйста, Саймон, - бормочет Кирэн. И Монро открывает глаза. Дикие, жутки глаза, и он ревёт в голос, и изо рта его бежит чёрно-синяя жидкость. Бежит и пачкает Кирэну пальцы. 

Стоило бы привыкнуть, что ни хрена у них не бывает в порядке. 

Если бы сердце Кирэна билось, то теперь наверняка бы перестало. Кирэн смотрит на Саймона, в глаза ему, и ужас сжимает ему горло. Он чувствует эту жижу на своих руках, чувствует, какая холодная она, и не знает, что делать. Он не помнит, каково это, как он это одолел, Кирэн не боец, и в нём семьдесят килограмм от силы, и всё это слишком плохо даже для него. Он ведь просто ждал Саймона у забора, просто ждал. Единственное, что Кирэн знает – он не позволит Саймону встать. Не позволит кого-нибудь убить. 

А Саймон не пытается. Он рычит тихо, на одной ноте, сквозь булькающую жижу, и кажется, что вот сейчас он подымится и нападёт, вновь голодный, обезумевший и жестокий, и Уокер ждёт, как приготовившийся к боли ребёнок, он не может его оставить, и всё рано, что там дальше, но Саймон, такой страшный и сильный, почему-то не двигается, лежит послушно, и смотрит на Кирэна почти так же, как тогда, в больнице, неотрывно и больно. А потом поднимает тяжёлую ладонь и прикладывает к его щеке, будто гладя. 

\- Я же велел тебе, - хрипит он, - стоять там... 

Потому что в голове у Саймона которую неделю уже речитативом: Кирэн, Кирэн, Кирэн, Кирэн, Кирэн... Проклятая лимеренция, помешательство, осознанное поклонение и любовь до гроба. И никакой наркоте это не выбить. 

Слёзы сами собой катятся по щекам, опять, но Кирэн не замечает, запрокидывает голову и смеётся тихо. Он хочет сказать Саймону, что тот придурок, но выдыхает только «Ты в порядке». 

Кирэн сидит рядом с Саймоном всё то время, что отрава путает его мысли - слабый мальчик у покорного его воле готового убивать зомби, - и не выпускает его лицо из рук, даже когда Джем добирается до места. 

\- Не-а, - говорит она, видя, как Зои и Хелен вновь пытаются подойти к дому. И стреляет для верности в воздух. - Пошли вон отсюда. 

Выстрел стихает, и ветер тоже. Джем смотрит на брата – издали – и не делает и шага, держит только пистолет наготове. С неё хватило тогда, на кладбище, чтобы понять. Она бы тоже тряслась так за человека, который схватил бы за неё пулю. 

Бутылёк полупустой, и вязкая слюна смешана с большей частью порошка – того, что он не вдохнул. Саймон видит кусок чистого голубого неба, не понимая, что это небо, гладит Кирэна по лицу, размазывая пальцами слёзы, которых быть не должно, и сквозь толщу бессознательного думает, какой же Кирэн замечательный. За такого и умереть было бы не жалко. 


End file.
